


Eleventh Day of Christmas

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Christmas, Dessert, Shopping, chocolate oranges, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own  Harry Potter</p>
<p>Title: Dessert</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Title: Dessert

“You’re twenty-three years old and you’ve never had a chocolate orange?” Hermione looked at Draco who looked miserable. Christmas shopping was his least favorite activity and shopping in muggle shops was even more boring than shopping in wizarding shops.

“I don’t have many experiences with muggle candy, love. My father was, after all, a blood purist.”

“That’s still no reason to deny a child the most wonderful sweet in the world.”

“If you say so,” he mumbled.

After trudging around all morning with his girlfriend, who, in his opinion, was too excited for Christmas, he wanted to go home and sleep, but Hermione insisted on dragging him to the sweets shop. “Come on, Nee. Let’s just go.”

“Not until we get you a chocolate orange. I promise, Draco, it is the best thing you will ever have.”

“I don’t know. What I had for dessert last night was pretty good,” he whispered in her ear, winking at her before turning to look at various gummy candies. Hermione turned a deep shade of red before clearing her throat. “That’s not appropriate to talk about in this setting,” she hissed, following him around the store.

“It’s not appropriate to talk about in any setting, my dove. In fact, it was downright naughty. Someone’s getting a lump of coal in their stocking.” He chuckled at her shocked expression and laughed harder when she stalked away to find a sales associate.

A couple moments and two chocolate oranges later, they were back in their flat. Hermione set her chocolate purchase down on the table and started taking all of the shopping bags out of her beaded bag. “Thank Merlin for shrinking charms,” she said, setting the last bag on the floor. “Now, it is time for the real question to be answered.”

“And what question would that be, love?”

“Is Draco Malfoy actually human or is he really just an extraterrestrial trying to learn the ways of our planet?” Hermione laughed and took the wrapped sweet to the counter next to her boyfriend.

“Oh, and you think this chocolate is going to provide the answer?”

“Yes. If you don’t like it, I’ll know that there is no possible way you are human.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, just as Hermione was hitting the chocolate on the counter. “Hey! You’re going to break it like that, you lunatic.”

“That’s the point. Whack and unwrap, my love.”

Hermione carefully unwrapped the chocolate ball, took a wedge out, and held it in front of Draco’s mouth. He tentatively opened his mouth and took a bite of the sweet. Hermione’s smile widened as she watched her boyfriend take the other half and put it into his mouth.

“You were right. This is delicious. Still not better than last night though.” He smirked and she smiled, taking a wedge for herself and popping it into her mouth.

“Well,” she replied, walking back towards the bags, “I see no reason why we can’t have both.” She looked over her shoulder at Draco and placed a bow on top of her head, laughing at his awed expression.

“You little minx.”


End file.
